Legolas, Thranduil y 13 enanos
by lupita's
Summary: me he basado en el hobbit. se trata de lo que pasan los elfos mientras los enanos están prisioneros por Thranduil
1. 13 enanos

**Legolas, Thranduil y 13 enanos**

Por lupitas

Legolas despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, casi no había dormido en espera del nuevo día; era una fecha esperada por muchos elfos tanto jóvenes como adultos.

El rey Thranduil organizó una fiesta esa misma noche para celebrar a los jóvenes guerreros por su victoria con la cacería de arañas.

El joven elfo se levantó de la cama al darse cuenta que no podría conciliar el sueño, se vistió con sus ropas castañas y verde seco; se recogió algunos cabellos de la frente con una trenza hacia atrás.

Salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, llegando al final del corredor se encontró con su padre hablando con el mayordomo Galion que estaba a cargo del vino y de los alimentos para esa noche.

El príncipe se quedó mirando al rey que resplandecía más que los otros elfos, su principal preocupación es el bienestar de su pueblo y de el su único hijo.

Thranduil termino de darle las últimas indicaciones a Galion. Se percató de que un hermoso elfo lo observaba al otro lado del pasillo. Galion hizo una pequeña reverencia al rey y se retiró.

Thranduil se acercó a su hijo y le beso la frente y de sus labios salió una hermosa voz:

-temprano te levantaste _ion nin_

-la emoción no me dejo dormir _ada_

Entro en ese momento Marion, una hermosa elfa que trabaja para el rey. Hizo una delicada reverencia y dijo con la mirada sobre Thranduil:

-Heru nin, unos elfos solicitan su presencia

-enseguida voy. Le contesto con una voz imponente

El rey miro a lugar donde se encontraba su hijo y se percató que ya no estaba a su lado, estaba dando vuelta a otro corredor a unos pocos metros donde se encontraba.

Legolas salió afuera de la gran cueva y miro a su alrededor. Había un par de elfos limpiando a loa caballos del establo cercano a las cuevas del rey.

Había una pequeña elfa de muy corta edad que jugaba entre las flores del pequeño jardín de su casa. Empezó a recordar cuando él tenía esa edad y el jardín parecía tan grande que creía que se perdería entre las flores y árboles y de todas formas era su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo.

-¡Legolas! – una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un joven de su misma edad se acercaba; su cabello dorado brillaba con los débiles rayos de anor y vestía de un verde muy extraño. No tardo en reconocerlo era su mejor amigo Gildor; los padres de ambos eran amigos gracias a la amistad de los dos elfos por tan largo tiempo.

-¡Gildor! Creí que estarías durmiendo

-lo intente pero no pude, estoy tan emocionado

-yo también… ¿vas a ir así vestido?

-no tengo de otra, mi nana no lavo mi mejor traje

-yo tengo algo que tal vez te quede-dijo mirando su atuendo

Ambos entraron a la habitación del príncipe, Legolas se dirigió al armario y saco un traje café claro con castaño.

El elfo se puso el traje y se paró frente al espejo

-no está mal, me sigo viendo más guapo que tu

-¡en tus sueños con los valar!

Ambos rieron hasta el punto en que les dolía el estómago.

Anor ya no estaba en el cielo, en su lugar brillaban las estrellas. Todos los jóvenes guerreros se encontraban ahí y también algunos con más experiencia.

En el centro del valle resplandecía una gran hoguera, el silencio era rompido por el sonido de las arpas y voces de los mismos elfos y de vez en cuando se alzaba una carcajada, los elfos se sentaban en pequeños troncos cortados durante el día.

Ceso la canción y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. El rey Thranduil se levantó y con un ademan todos guardaron silencio. Tomo una copa con vino de uno de los elfos que comenzaban a repartirlas

- esta es una fiesta especial como todas las que se hacen, el día de ayer nuestros jóvenes guerreros victoriosos. Ya no son los que eran antes, si no que ahora son unos valientes guerreros y servidores a su pueblo, he por eso que hemos de brindar por ellos hoy.

Levanto la copa y todos lo imitaron diciendo ''por los jóvenes guerreros'' y bebieron un poco de su contenido.

Todos se sentaron incluyendo al rey; Legolas se sentó a su lado derecho y a su lado estaba Gildor; al otro lado del rey estaba Marion que a su lado estaba su hermana menor Marie, una joven elfa que había participado en la cacería.

Unos elfos vestidos de azul comenzaron a repartir platos con carne recién azada y reían.

Muy pronto se hizo un silencio, algo se acercaba hacia el valle, pronto aparecieron unos enanos que al entrar al claro cayeron dormidos bajo el encantamiento.

Todos se levantaron de golpe, unos elfos apagaron la hoguera y otros corrieron para apartarse. El rey dio la orden de que los ataran y los llevaran a la prisión de las cuevas.

Un grupo de elfos se acercaron a los bultos. Comenzaron a atar a un enano que era un poco gordo, se despertó y empezó a gritar ''suéltenme, suéltenme '' y otras cosas en el idioma de los enanos que los elfos no entendieron.

¡HAAAA! Se escuchó una elfa gritar que había caído al suelo y una araña negra y grande estaba arriba de ella.

El joven príncipe tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha a la repugnante criatura que cayó muerta sobre la elfa, un segundo después se levantó y corrió hacia su hermana mayor Marion.

Se empezó a escuchar un montón de patas que se acercaban. En pocos segundos ya estaban ahí; Thranduil dio la orden del que no estuviera armado regresara a las cuevas; la mayoría no lo estaba y casi todos salieron corriendo. Legolas seguía tirando flecha tras flecha a las arañas que se seguían acercando, sintió que alguien le sujeto por el brazo y voltio rápidamente y se encontró con su padre que le dijo:

-ve a las cuevas y ve que todo esté en orden yo iré cuando pueda

-pero…

-Es una orden

El príncipe quedo libre y corrió hacia las cuevas donde todos se encontraban

ion nin = hijo mio

heru nin = mi señor

anor =sol

ada = papa


	2. un dia pesado

Los prisioneros habían sido llevados al palacio y de uno en uno interrogados por el rey del bosque negro al amanecer del siguiente. El último en ser interrogado fue Torin, el resto de la compañía no quiso decir cuáles eran sus propósitos y así terminando con la paciencia del Thranduil.

-¿Qué asuntos los trajo al bosque? – pregunto enojado

-nuestros asuntos no le incumben

- ¡muy bien! Llévenselo y enciérrenlo hasta que hable

Dos elfos vestidos de azul oscuro se acercaron tras la orden del rey elfo, se los llevaron del salón Thranduil se sentó en su trono y se dirigió a su hijo que se encontraba al fondo del salón a la cabeza de un grupo de elfos.

-Legolas, te aras cargo de los prisioneros durante la noche

-tancave Hîr nîn

-Elwin, te encargaras en la mañana y Sirion tú después del medio dia

-Si mi señor – respondieron ambos elfos

Thranduil hizo un ademan y todos se retiraron. El joven príncipe salió junto a un grupo de elfos que se dirigían a una taberna. Elwin una hermosa elfa de cabellos negros se había adelantado para alcanzarlo

-¿iras a la taberna de Mantecova?

-no puedo, me toca la guardia

- sí que tendrás un día pesado

- si eso parece

-entonces nos vemos mañana, amali len

- igual namarië

Legolas volteo a la izquierda y camino unos cuantos metros en esa dirección para llegar al establo. En él ya se encontraba su amigo y compañero de guardia Gildor; estaba parado junto a un caballo blanco y le acariciaba la crin de este.

El príncipe elfo se acercó a otro caballo y le acaricio, el caballo respondió frotando su cabeza con el cuello del elfo y en seguida lo monto seguido por su amigo.

Legolas y Gildor se dirigían de regreso a las cuevas a la luz del crepúsculo. Cabalgaban uno a lado del otro y entonaban una melodiosa canción.

Hubo acabada la canción, reino un silencio donde nomás se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a las cuevas cuando 'algo' se atravesó por debajo de ellos provocando que el caballo del joven príncipe se descontrolara. En pocos segundos se encontraba en el suelo y su pie quedo atorado en las riendas.

El caballo se asustó y corrió hacia delante llevando por el suelo a su amo, arrastrándolo por la tierra húmeda. Tardo varios meros en poder tomar su daga que llevaba en la espalda y poder cortarla. El caballo siguió corriendo mientras el elfo trataba de sentarse, llego Gildor

-¡Legolas! ¿te encuentras bien?-revisándolo con la mirada

-si, creo que si- dijo tocándose el pie y después levantándose con ayuda del otro elfo

-tendremos que seguir a pie

Ambos caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Legolas se encontraba confundido ¿Por qué Fëanor, su caballo lo habría tumbado si nunca lo había hecho? ¿Qué le causo ese miedo que salió corriendo? ¿Regresaría al establo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre por llegar tarde a cuidar a los prisioneros? Todas estas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, tal vez Fëanor...

Cruzaron un puente y llegaron a las puertas, alguien desde adentro las abrió y ellos pudieron pasar. Unos metros más allá se despidieron Gildor continuo derecho y Legolas volteo a la derecha entrando al palacio.

Camino por los pasillos girando aquí y allá hasta llegar a una zona profunda donde se encontraban las celdas. Las celdas eran de la misma roca de la cueva y unas rejas de plata impedían que los prisioneros escaparan.

Se encontraba ahí Sirion que al verlo llegar se acercó:

- ¡Legolas! Llegas tarde, tu padre casi te acacha, tuve que decirle que fuiste al baño-le dio al tiempo que le entregaba unas llaves

- hannon le Sirion, no volverá a pasar

-eso espero amigo

Le dio una palmada en el brazo y salió por donde el otro elfo había entrado. Legolas camino con paso decidido por enfrente de cada una de las prisiones. En cada una se encontraban tres enanos en cuatro celdas en línea recta y en un pasillo al fondo de la sala tenían a otro enano que había sido el último en ser interrogado.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que todos estuvieran ahí se acomodó en una silla cerca de la entrada y a lado una pequeña mesa café. Pudo atención a la celda más cercana donde dejo las llaves, en ella estaban Balin, Fili y Kili que parecían discutir en voz baja, gracias a sus agudos sentidos logro escuchar lo que decían:

-te digo que si lo vi

-tal vez soñabas y no te diste cuenta

-entonces por qué lo vi yo también

-bueno ya no hay que discutir, dijo que planeaba como sacarnos de aquí

-Eso va a ser imposible

-tienes razón no saldremos de aquí

El elfo escucho todo lo que decían y se precipito a decirles en lengua común para que pudieran entenderle

-no saldrán hasta que digan que los trajo aquí

-…..

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- yo soy Balin joven elfo… ellos son Fili y Kili

-cállate Balin-

Dijeron de la celda de enseguida, Legolas se levantó y se acercó a la segunda celda, donde estaban Dwalin, Gloin y el más gordo de los tres Bombur. Todos guardaron silencio y uno que otro trago saliva y sonrió a sí mismo al ver el temor en sus caras. En ese momento sintió que 'algo' de baja estatura choco contra el tratando de llegar al otro extremo donde estaba la última celda.

Se volvió rápidamente y no descubrió lo causante del golpe, se regresó a la silla y descubrió que la llaves no estaban, voltio la mirada interrogante a los enanos ''PAN'' se escuchó que algo callo en el pasillo que daba a la última celda. Camino rápidamente y encontró las llaves en el piso junto a otra pequeña mesa que estaba caída.

El príncipe las tomo confundido con lo sucedido, levanto la mesa y la acomodo en su lugar.

Nada más paso en el resto de la noche. El joven elfo fue reemplazado al amanecer por Elwin y subio a sus aposentos donde tomo un baño con agua caliente y callo en un sueño profundo habiendo tocado acostándose en la cama.

**Aiya! Espero que les allá gustado, me tarde un poco en escribirlo pero espero tener el próximo capítulo para la próxima semana **

**Dejen reviews por favor si les gusto o no o que le falto**


End file.
